SwissLiecht Fic: Do you love me ?
by YoumuCircuits
Summary: Hungary and the other Female nations asked Liechtenstein if Switzerland ever told her he loves her. She is told to ask, and is torn with revealing her love for her Older Brother and her fear of Rejection. Still deciding if one-shot or will continue.


The morning had started out as completely as it would like any other day in the Zwingli household, located in an almost isolated area in Bern, Switzerland. Little Liechtenstein would wake up early in order to cook breakfast for her loving brother whom she adored so much and he in turn would comment in her good cooking that would make her happy;

or so Switzerland thought. Wearing the Pink Pajamas Liechtenstein had mistakenly given to him, but decided he would wear it anyway; Switzerland rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking at the clock that clearly read 8:00 AM. He looked into the living room finding his little sister Liechtenstein sitting on the living room couch, and focused on staring at the cup of hot chocolate that grew cold on the coffee table.

"Liechten…? " Switzerland replied still half-asleep and waited for Liechten to answer but she did not even in the slightest make a noise, nor even batted an eye to his existence.

He raised an eyebrow fully awake this time as he called her name again. "Liechten ?" but still no answer, he walked up slightly to her side and kneeled to get a look at her.

Liechtenstein was in a deep thought, staring at the cup that grew cold so intently that the life in her eyes seemed almost devoid, but the angelic aura and soft sound of her breathing did not cease to leave her small figure. Switzerland tried to get her to talk, but like she did the last two times, she did not reply. It was then that Switzerland realized he had been staring at her and shook his head twice blushing at his realization. In that same moment, Liechtenstein jolted and looked up; immediately seeing the face of the man she loved so dear.

" B-Big Brother…? " Liechtenstein muttered quietly as if she was still not 100% returned from whatever daydream she was experiencing.

Switzerland only looked at her, unable to take the blush off his face.

Then Liechtenstein blinked twice before her eyes widened open, and flinched backward with the same red blush her brother had.

" B-Big Brother…! H-Ho-How long have you been there…? W-what time is it…? "she looked up at the clock and gasped.

" O-Oh no…! It's already 8…? I-I was supposed to cook breakfast for you…! I-I made some hot chocolate for myself , sat here and drifted off…! " Liechtenstein hastily explained with a red beat tomato colored face.

Switzerland blinked as he watched her fumble around with her words and her excuses that he found her cute and could not and did not feel angry with her. He chuckled a bit (that seemed to also garner his sister's attention).

" It's all right Liechten… We've all had moments where we drifted off daydreaming and lose track of time. It is natural, and I am not mad so do not worry about it. " Switzerland said in a soft tone he only reserved for his Liechten when the two were alone, he once admitted that he felt relaxed and carefree with her, and Liechten reciprocated and it became a sentiment the pseudo-siblings felt for each other.

Liechtenstein nodded but the blush still remained on her face. "B-But I'm still sorry… I will go make breakfast for you Big Brother… I'm sorry I have to make you wait a bit. "

Switzerland shook his head disagreeing "I said it is all right... I need to go outside and feed our pet goats so I do not mind waiting a bit. Your cooking is always something to look forward to. " He said before standing up, grabbing the rifle he kept to protect his household and left the house.

Liechtenstein sighed and leaned on the couch, for the blush on her face still did not cease as she remembered the discussion she had with the other female countries the last time they were all together.

* * *

~ Flashback ~

"Hey Liechten ? "The woman named Elizaveta aka Hungary turned to Liechtenstein.

" Y-yes Elizaveta…? "Liechtenstein replied softly.

" What's it like living with your brother? Is he not a difficult person to live with? To think you've been living with him for so long~! I wondered if your hormones had taken in effect since you are nearly 18~" Elizaveta asked with curiosity.

" E-Elizaveta! " Liechtenstein yelled in embarrassment at what the older woman had claimed.

" I always wondered that… I remembered hearing from Feli and Lovi that they were lost on their way to Germany's house and accidentally ended up passing through Switzerland's. "the woman named who represented Belgium, usually given the nickname Bel , spoke then giggled "The two were telling me that they felt as if they were back in the middle of a war as Switzy suddenly yelled from his house and starting unloading lead at them~ "

" I do not know much about Switzerland himself… only that he shot my père in his sorry behind 4 times when he was unable to repay the 4,000,000 euros he borrowed from him. " Another woman with her glasses tilted up as she spoke with a french accent.

"W-well um… "Liechtenstein muttered not knowing where to begin. " N-No… my Brother isn't that hard to live with… he's usually quiet when he needs to be… he works most of the time even on weekends and at times he goes to his backyard's shooting range… Other than that… s-sometimes we got out to eat lunch together and he would hold my hand as we go along… he would also ask me to the places I want to go to and we do that if there are places… o-otherwise we go to the flower garden next to the house and we'd sit there for hours… "

Liechtenstein had somehow managed to run her mouth explaining her life with Switzerland inside and outside the house including his mannerisms, his likes and dislikes, and how he acts towards her in general. The other women nodded interested and a little surprised on how different the man was when he was among them in the world conferences and how he was when he was at home.

Hungary clapped her hands together which seemed to snap Liechtenstein out of her rambling phase and smiled happily at her. "I see that Mr. Zwingli can act like a sweet person when he is home alone with you~ I find that very sweet. "

"Y-yes… B-Big brother is the kindest person I know s-so… "Liechtenstein nodded and fiddled her fingers together blushing.

"Hahahaha! You're so cute Lili! It's almost like… You're in love with your Big Brother! "Hungary bluntly stated which caught the attention of the other girls and put Liechtenstein into a blushing stuttering mess.

" I-I… w-wait… I-I… u-um… "Liechtenstein tried to explain but her embarrassment got the better of her.

Monaco, who was at her side, tilted her glasses upward. "Hm… interesting statement I find truth with evidence of what you said. Blushed face, increasing pulse rate, heavy breathing…."

Belgium made her cat face and patted Liechtenstein on her shoulder. "Don't be so shy about it Lili…! Everyone becomes in love at one point or another~"

"Aaah...! I'm imagining how cute you two look though I don't want to imagine people thinking you two are wrong. Trust me, most people who say that something is wrong are usually ones who have something that's even worse than what you believed in~! I should know… "Hungary gritted her teeth angry at a certain Prussian man she had hated for a long time.

"U-um… well… I-I can't have those kind of feelings for him… I-It's just wrong… h-he's my Big Brother so I can't… " Lili muttered sadly.

" But you two aren't directly related right? So I don't think there's anything wrong with it. "Belgium asked with a confused face.

Liechtenstein sighed but never took her eyes off the ground. "I-I do love him yes… b-but I don't think that he may feel the same way… I am very grateful that he saved my life… and I owe everything to him so much that everything I am and all I have belongs to him alone… but I could only tell myself that he loves me for being a little sister and that's just it… "She explained her true feelings to her friends with tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice.

" Did you ever hear him say that he loved you?" The question managed to bring Liechtenstein's eyes from the ground to Hungary.

"…W-What…? " Liechtenstein asked again.

"Did you ever ask him if he loves you? Whether romantic or no, did he ever tell you that he loves you?" Hungary asked once again, a serious tone in her voice that Lili only saw a few times when she was with her and her uncle Austria.

" N-No… I-I haven't… um… I-I never asked… a-and he never said… " Lili answered her and saw Hungary sigh a bit with a wry smile.

" Then why don't you ask him? Sometimes in life; the only way for us to know the things we want to know is if we ask. So why don't you ask Vash if he does love you like sister or sees you like a woman of your own right. I'm sure you'll do fine." Hungary giggled and smiled at Liechtenstein.

* * *

~ end of flashback and return to present ~

Liechtenstein had been plagued with the thought and memory of what Hungary did, she unconsciously sighs while she cooks the breakfast for herself and for her Brother who seems to be the source of little Liechtenstein's dilemma. She looked over to the side to find him dressed in his white collared shirt and pants due to him arriving minutes ago, heading up to change before heading down for breakfast; the usual scene where she finds him sitting on the kitchen reading the early morning paper, she turns back to making her morning pie.

Switzerland on the other hand had not been oblivious to the many sighs and glances that his sister had done, though he had been more subtle with his own glances. He had counted 39 sighs in the last 9 minutes she had been cooking their breakfast, and that made him grow with worry that something was troubling her, but due to what he saw earlier in Liechtenstein's daydreaming, he found it hard to approach her and ask her directly. In the end, he made himself read the early newspaper and tried to think of ways where he can ask her.

Lili finally set the food for her and for her brother and the two ate in silence. With Lili staring and slowly eating her food while Switzerland ate his and could not resist looking at his sister's distracted expression. The sound of the utensils clanking on the glass plate and the sound of grinding teeth seemed to be the only thing Liechtenstein had been hearing in her ears; with the occasional sipping and movement of her brother's cup, Hungary's words echoed in her mind over and over throughout the whole morning, and the night before.

Liechtenstein snapped from her trance when Switzerland stood up from his seat and grabbed his plate and mug as well as her own.

" Liechten, I'll wash the dishes again today. You can get some rest because you look like you haven't slept. "Switzerland noted, and Liechten felt a bit happy that her Brother was actually paying attention to her; in truth, she hardly slept at all, and she blamed Hungary a bit for the dilemma she's facing.

Switzerland went over to the kitchen sink and started cleaning and washing the dishes. He may have left the household chores to Liechtenstein (due to her insistence), but before he and she met; He had been living on his own and he could comically say he's a veteran at household chores. Liechtenstein did not move from her seat at all, except for when she turned around to watch her Brother's back. She noticed that his shoulders were broad and very manly, something she admired her Adoptive Older Brother since the day they met.

" Big Brother…? " Liechten asked from her seat meekly.

" Hm ? " Switzerland responded still busy with the dishes.

" What do you do if your friend asked you to do something you wouldn't want to ? " Liechten asked wondering if it was all right asking him.

Switzerland turned to his side to face her while wiping the dishes with a towel.  
"Why do you ask? " He placed a plate back and then started wiping the mug. "Did Liza ask you to do something stupid again? Or was it Bel's fault? Was that what was troubling you? What did they make you do? It wasn't something lewd was it? "

Liechtenstein was taken aback by Switzerland's hilarious imagination and accusations, she giggled for the first time that morning.

" No Big Brother… It's nothing bad. I promise. It's just really embarrassing. " Liechten explained fiddling her fingers.

" It is something lewd isn't it?! They're not making you model are you? O-or Hungary isn't make you look at gay porn like she always does r-right…? " Switzerland shivered in his spot at the thought.

" N-No! None of those Big Brother…! " she exclaimed with a cute face that Switzerland blushes at, but he turns his head to hide his blushing expression. " T-they just… wanted me to ask a certain someone a question and I don't k-know if he'll answer me like I want him to… "

Switzerland's eyes widened at her words and he turned to look at her trying to keep his emotions from flaring out. He felt a bit worried, jealous maybe? Of who this 'he' might be.

" I-I see… w-who is this person exactly..? a-and what do you want to ask him…? " Switzerland turned back placing the mug back on the dish rack and closed the faucet, but still did not turn his back to her.

Liechten did not respond for a few minutes, unable to answer due to her blushing expression, increasing pulse rate, and silent heavy breathing.

" I… I can't tell you… "She finally said.

" I will be at the shooting range if you need me. "Switzerland suddenly said that Liechtenstein was surprised at, Switzerland left in an almost running pace as he ran down the hall to the other side of their home. Leaving a confused, dejected, and saddened Liechtenstein that she lost her chance in asking him her question. She sighed and went up to her room to lie down and rest.

Entering her room, Liechtenstein immediately laid on her bed and thoughts of her Brother saying he loves her flooded her mind like in her daydreaming earlier this morning. She had been day dreaming the scenario that she asked her Brother if he loves her and said yes and whisked her away to a field of flowers where they held hands, and even… kissed. The thought made Liechtenstein giggle like a girl and roll on her bed for a few minutes, but stopped somewhere to look at the ceiling and sigh.. Her logic and Her emotions are conflicting in her little frail heart. She wanted to tell her brother that she loves him so much, and wished he'd feel the same, but felt afraid that he would reject her and even be disgusted with her. Slowly Liechtenstein started nodding off and entered into a sleep.

The next thing Liechtenstein knew, she awoke in a plain of grass. She stood up and looked around and saw nothing but the beautiful mountain flowers as far as the eye can see. The Mountain air of the Alps did not mistake her, and she wondered how she came from her bedroom to the mountainside of their home. Liechtenstein began to walk carefully to prevent stepping on the flowers, and she walked, and walked, and walked, and walked and walked for what seemed like ages.

She looked to her right and her eyes widened as she saw a scene of a little girl who looked like a princess holding the hand of an older man in a purple suit and glasses, and the hand of an older woman in a green dress; the three looked happy together. She looked ahead and saw the scene of her in her old home before the decline of the Austro-Hungarian power during World War I, she walked forward and remembered the scene of her home that brought a smile to her face. The next thing she knew, Liechtenstein felt the ground shake, and turned around to see the door to home being broken down, two men entered armed with weapons and aided by soldiers.

"We Must like…! Fabulously pillage this house and all its precious gems! Give me all the bling bling! Chop chop! "A rather refined and eccentric man in a soldier uniform barked orders at his soldiers whose faces were covered.

Liechtenstein braced herself but noticed that the soldiers passed her and started pillaging the house, taking of value. She turned around and the scene shifted again: It began to rain, she saw in front of her, a girl sitting in an alley and a young man in front of her. She remembered this scene fondly as it was her favorite despite the tragedy of what happened the moment before, it was when Liechten was saved by Switzerland himself and kept her alive until today. She will never forget this day and she smiled with tears in her eyes.

She opened her eyes and stood up, realizing she had returned to her home. She looked around making sure she was back before going downstairs, she heard voices coming from the living room and saw Switzerland from her spot on the stairs, laughing and smiling with someone she couldn't see.

" Big Brother…? " Liechtenstein entered the living room as she spotted Switzerland and…. A woman….?

" Oh hey Lili. Did you take a nap upstairs? "Switzerland asked in an out-of-character cheery tone.

" Did you have a good sleep dear? " the Young beautiful woman chuckled.

Liechtenstein tilted her head confused. " B-Big Brother…? W-who is this…? "

" Liechten don't you remember…? This is ? my fiancee. " Switzerland said wrapping an arm around her waist as the woman giggled.

Liechtenstein's eyes grew cold and confused, sad , jealous, angry, and devoid. " F-fiancee…? W-when did you… "

" Marrying a country is so exciting…~! You'll never grow old~! " the young woman exclaimed before laughing deviously and almost demonic like.

Liechtenstein moved back shaking her head. " N-No… t-this isn't suppose to… t-this didn't… "

Switzerland then looked at her with red evil demonic eyes. " She's far better than you might ever be. " His tone demonic and devil-like.

Liechtenstein looked horrified beyond belief and turned around to run before meeting 3 more Switzerlands blocking her path, surrounding her. Each Switzerland had the same look as the one who had been sitting on the couch, Liechtenstein screamed and turned around to see the woman and Switzerland joined by another Switzerland surround her.

"Liechten~ you were too late~ You said it yourself "one the Switzerland's said.

"NO! I DID'NT-" Liechtenstein shook her head, covering her ears.

"A Brother and A Sister can't become lovers… You said it yourself~ "another one

" NO! W-WE'RE NOT TRUE SIBLINGS! I-IT'S NOT WRONG!" Liechtenstein fell to the ground on her knees still clutching her head and shaking it furiously.

"You can't fall in love with your Older Brother~ It's wrong~ You said it yourself."

" NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE ALL NOT REAL! " Liechtenstein denied shouting at the top of her lungs, she felt the world shake around her.

"I only saved you because it was my duty~ You said it yourself."

" NO….! " Liechtenstein started to shedding her tears like a waterfall.

" I can never return your feelings~ You said it yourself."

" YOU'RE NOT REAL! *sniff* I-I B-BIG BROTHER WOULD NEVER SAY THOSE THINGS! " Liechtenstein was shouting with her eyes closed.

"I can find someone else to love~ You said it yourself~"

"YOU'RE WRONG! I-I WANT BIG BROTHER TO LOVE ME! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED HIM TO SAY HE LOVES ME! "

She shouted louder and louder, and felt the noise from her surroundings shy away. She opened her eyes to see pitch blackness around her, she looked up to face the evil glare of the unknown woman who leaned down to reveal a face of her own self with an evil, devilish expression.

" Big Brother will never say he loves you. He never did… He never will… " she said to her and then slowly started cackling as a light shoned behind her showing Switzerland tied to a flagpole with the Swiss and Liechtenstein flags, DEAD, stabbed with a stake and a banner over his head that mockingly said.

" _Till death do us Part "_

Liechtenstein broke down and started screaming and heard a voice calling out to her from afar.

" LIECHTEN!" the voice was heard far away.

" LIECHTEN!" the voice was getting closer.

"LIECHTEN WAKE UP! IT'S ME! SWITZERLAND! YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE WAKE UP!"

" BIG BROTHER! " Liechtenstein screamed his name along with her tears, and began running to the source of the voice.

Back to the present, in Liechtenstein's room; Switzerland hovered over his sister hearing her screams from outside and tried to wake her up by shaking her as best as he could.

" LIECHTEN WAKE UP! LIECHTEN WAKE UP! " Switzerland shouted at her and flinched back as Liechtenstein instantly jolted up from her spot with red bloodshot eyes and tears from crying in her sleep.

Liechten looked around her room before resting on Switzerland who looked at her with a confused, worried expression.

" B-Big… Brother… ? "Liechtenstein muttered meekly, tired, and restless from the nightmare she experienced.

" L-Liechten… It's all right…. You were screaming in your sleep and- uh? " Switzerland responded after a while, and was taken by surprise as she literally tackled him with a hug, he comically tried to keep each other balanced.

" BIG BROTHER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Liechtenstein cried happily and cried on his chest loudly, staining his white dress shirt into a dark grey hue.

Switzerland awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back as he let her release all the tears of whatever nightmare she had. Switzerland had only re-entered the house after an hour of shooting his targets on the range, he opted to go to Liechtenstein's room to formally apologize for leaving all of the sudden and decided to ask her directly what was wrong, but before long, he started hearing her screaming and crying from her room and rushed inside seeing she was having a nightmare.

" I'm so glad….! I'm so glad…! "Liechtenstein muttered, nestling her head into his chest and squeezing him with her hug tighter.

The two stayed there until Liechtenstein's cries started to dub down into little sniffles and soft sobbing. Liechtenstein soon pulled away from him, wiping the rest of her tears away and looking down.

" I-I'm sorry Big Brother… I… I had a horrible nightmare… "Liechtenstein sighed restless.

" I-I can tell… "Switzerland muttered in reply.

The two went into a comfortable silence and the two silently decided to tell (in Liechtenstein's case) and ask (In Switzerland's case) what the indirect conflict between the two was.

"I have something to ( Tell , Ask ) You! " The two suddenly spoke up and blushed upon realizing that they were thinking the same thing, and both looked away in slight embarrassment.

Switzerland was the first to regain his composure when he turned to Liechtenstein.

" Okay… Liechten… I've noticed that you had been restless since earlier today, and with the nightmare that just occurred to you, My suspicions and worries were confirmed. " he started out slowly as Liechtenstein sat on the bed, sighing and nodding.

" Yes… T-there was something bothering me… It had been since last night and the day before…. " Liechtenstein admitted.

" …. Is this about what Hungary and the other girls asked you to do? "Switzerland thought to their conversation and Liechtenstein nodded.

" Yes… " She admitted.

" Then… who is he…? " Switzerland asked silently.

" W-what…? " Liechtenstein looked up at Switzerland confused.

Switzerland blushed and looked away scratching his head. " I-If this was about what you said earlier… t-there was this certain mystery 'he' person that you mentioned along with what Hungary and the others asked. " Switzerland then moved forward grabbing Liechtenstein's hand , which caused her to blush. " I-If you tell me what is it that's troubling you Liechten, I promise I will not react violently… " He said in the soft tone he only reserved for her.

" Y-You promise…? " Liechtenstein asked meekly.

" Yes. I promise. " he nodded and smiled to assure her.

" You brother. Please answer my question…?"

" Of course. " Switzerland nodded.

" …. _Do you love me ? " _Liechtenstein finally asked with all her courage and looked at Switzerland's confuzzled face.

" Eh…? " Switzerland's only response, funny as it is. " O-Of course I love you Liechten! Y-You're very important to me so… "

" Then how come you don't say it regularly…? " Liechtenstein asked again, her soft tone becoming an unintentional intimidating aura in the eyes of Switzerland.

" L-Liechten… i-it's because- "

Before Switzerland could reply Liechtenstein bombarded him with more questions. " Is it because you're too embarrassed to say it…? A-am I really that innocent for you to take it easy on me...? Just because I'm your little sister…? "

" But I- It's just- "

" Just what ? " Liechtenstein asked somehow raising her voice " Is it because you're seeing someone already ? "

" What-? No Liechten-! "

" And one last thing! " Liechtenstein stood up, staring into Switzerland's eyes.

" _Do you love me as your little sister ? Or do you love me as a woman? " _ Liechtenstein finished her bombardment of questions, leaving a dumbfounded Switzerland staring at her with a mix of shock and embarrassment.

Switzerland found it hard to reply to her, a first time seen by Liechtenstein, but she watched his facial expressions: A mixture of trying to find the right words to say, trying to recover with her sudden burst of Courage and straightforward bluntness, and trying to tone down his embarrassment. In the end, Switzerland sighed and faced Liechtenstein with a serious expression.

" If I said yes… Will that be an answer sufficient enough for you…? " Switzerland asked downcast and unsure, but was took surprise when Liechtenstein suddenly grabbed his collar and yanked him down to her level.

" No. It will not. " Liechtenstein shook her head, her fervor still with her, " If I can influence your decision for even a little bit… _Vash _" She used his first name for the first time since he took her in, it caused her a bit of embarrassment but she continued. " V-Vash… I love you. I love you so much…. Not as your little sister… but as a woman… " She shook her head keeping her tears in " I…I don't want you seeing anyone else… I…I- want you all to myself! " Liechtenstein said with boldness that even took Switzerland off-guard. " You may see me as your younger sister… but to me I see you as my hero… as the one my heart aches for! I don't want anyone else to have you… No one… " the grip on his collar loosened, she dropped her hands down and looked at the ground downcast thinking she is ruining her chances with her boldness.

" _I love you too. Lili " _

Liechtenstein looked up to the smiling relieved face of the man she loves, He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it gently, and She smiled as wide as her delicate lips could and tears of happiness poured out of her eyes. She hugged him again as tight as he could and he did the same, holding each other deep in each other's arms, the two chuckled (switzy) and giggled (Liechten) as they held each other dearly.

" Y-You promise you won't leave me….? " Liechtenstein asked.

" I promise… I'd beat myself with my own Peace Prize if I break it. " Switzerland added with his rare low sense of humor.

Liechtenstein giggled to his little joke and pulled away to look into his eyes. " I love you.. Vash… "

Switzerland did the same resting his forehead on hers " I love you too. Lili. "

- FOR NOW -

* * *

Hey uh... Second fanfic I've ever written and the first fanfic I've ever written for Hetalia. I hope it was to your liking even though it was cheesy...

I really love this pairing a lot It's my 'OTP' , and I got these stories from roleplaying with a friend of mine. (I'm Switzy , and she played as Liechten)

I'm still deciding whether or not I should write more but I'll leave this as a one-shot for a month or so.

Safe travels and happy reading.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
